Final Days
by Kitsuna Ri
Summary: Daryan/Machi. Machi visit Daryan during his last few days before facing the death penalty. Just a random thing I came up with after finishing the case.


Author's Note: My first Ace Attorney Series fiction. I'm kinda eh about out. Not too happy with how it turned out but I'm glad I've finally gotten something written up. Yes, this does have hints of shota but nothing graphic. If you don't like it, don't read it. Sorry if they seem a bit OOC I started this after I finished the case so it was about midnight or later. I'm posting it also to show I am alive just...haven't been doing much fanfiction. Comments appreciated but keep 'em either constructive or pleasant. Flames will not be tolerated

**Final Days**

**By: Kitsuna Ri**

"So go on, say it. I know that's what you're here for. Say you hate me." Daryan Crescend practically growled as he stared into the familiar blue eyes of the young pianist.

"No I…I'm not here to say that," the soft voice struggled with the words, English still proving difficult for the boy even after all that had happened in the past few months.

And all of it had been his fault; all the trouble and pain that the pianist suffered through was all Daryan's fault. So it was surprising that the kid continued to come and see him, not saying what the ex-guitarist was constantly preparing himself to hear.

"You're an idiot, you know that? I mean geeze; everything we did…it was all wrong and look at what you've had to put up with. Anyone with half a mind would hate the person who caused it all."

Machi Tobaye sighed and shook his head, seeming unfazed by what Daryan said. He looked up, holding the other's gaze, before speaking again.

"I just want to know why. Why you set me up like that."

The ex-guitarist scoffed, "Because I'm a coward, just like everyone says. There was too much for me to lose and it was easy to let you take the fall. Not like it mattered anyway in the end."

A cold smirk graced his face as he ran his hand through his unusually flat hair, "So now you finally gonna say it or what?"

Machi's eyes narrowed slightly as he watched Daryan; even in his final days he continued to keep up the cocky act. It seemed to be his only means of defense now and after everything he insisted on keeping it up despite what Machi would say to him.

His slender hands pressed against the glass that stood between them, and spoke softly, "Not all of it…was wrong."

Daryan's smirk fell, his features softening if only slightly, "You know that's a lie," he said, trying to keep his voice steady.

The blond frowned, "The lies were seen through. But what we-"

"Shut up Machi. It's over anyway, I've only got two more days as it is and I still say it was all wrong. I mean for god's sake you're fourteen and just…ugh!" his fist slammed the table, causing the other to jump slightly.

"You really believe that?" Machi looked down, giving a slight nod, "I know…I understand then."

"Good," he paused, "Bet you really want to say it now, don't you?"

"I will not say that, not when you have such little time. No one should hear that before…" Machi trailed off, wanting to avoid saying it; because then he'd have to accept that Daryan would be gone.

Daryan scoffed and rolled his eyes, "You have every right to though. You have every right to make me regret what I put you through; all the troubles you had to suffer."

Silence settled between the two for a few moments, Machi slowly put his sunglasses on, masking everything from the other.

"Then I will say something worse," he finally said, "I will not say I hate you. But, I feel sorry for you, Daryan."

The ex-guitarist's eyes widened a bit before he began to laugh, "Ha! That's it? Really? Ridiculous! You think that's worse? As if!"

Machi said nothing as he laughed; he just sat there for a few moments before standing up. There was a slight glimmer on his face as a tear slipped down.

"Goodbye Daryan. I wish…I wish you'd not lied in the end."

The laughter came to an abrupt stop as Daryan watched the boy walked out of the detention center. He hit the glass that had been between them, pressing his forehead against it as he looked down.

"Damned brat," he muttered, still managing to keep his voice steady, "Really does know how to ruin things."

He stood up, practically kicking the chair away and moved back to his cell, the final words having more of an affect on him than he'd like to admit. And it was all he could dwell on in the end, regret filling his entire being until darkness forever took over.


End file.
